endariusfandomcom-20200215-history
Némel Dictionary
This is an english to Némel dictionary. Keep in mind some of these words are subject to change. Isolating language. Unused words anthar Names Words tend to have different meanings when they are turned into names, especially in alfen society. Luna=moon, moon child Nel=snow, snow child D'ereen Vayana=splendid person Taya=person of temptation, person for temptation Sael=dream Amorám Greetings: Hello=Abehyoth Goodbye: Bovayo Night=Nécyh Sigh. Well Met: Benne Mela Common Phrases Common Expressions May you find love and heart. = Sesiüm vos mela amorám an herva. Prefixes, and Suffexes Honorifics Genderless Kun is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time. Although kun is generally used for boys, that is not a hard rule. For example, kun can be used to name a close personal friend or family member of either gender. Also, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as kun''by older males of senior status. It can also be used by male teachers addressing their female students. '''Sama' is a markedly more respectful version of san. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, sama expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), San Is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. Although the closest analog in English are the honorifics "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms.", san is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts. However, in addition to being used with people's names, it is also employed in a variety of other ways. San may be used in combination with workplace nouns, so a bookseller might be addressed or referred to as honya-san ("bookstore" + san), and a butcher as nikuya-san ("butcher's shop" + san). San is sometimes used with company names. This may be seen on small maps often used in phone books and business cards in Japan, where the names of surrounding companies are written using san. San can also be attached to the names of animals or even inanimate objects. For example, a pet rabbit might be called usagi-san, and fish used for cooking can be referred to as sakana-san. Both uses would be considered childish (akin to "Mr. Rabbit" in English) and would be avoided in formal speech. Even married people often refer to their spouse with san. Senpai is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues (lower rank black belts) in a school, a dojo, sports club. So at school, the students (gakusei) in higher grades than oneself are senpai. Teachers are not senpai. Neither are students of the same or lower grade. In a business environment, colleagues with more experience are senpai, but one's boss is not a senpai. Like "doctor" in English, senpai can be used by itself as well as with a name. Due to the phonological rules of the Japanese language, although spelled senpai, the n'' sound turns to an ''m sound, thereby being pronounced sempai. Female Chan is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, chan is used, but is not limited to, babies, young children, grandparents and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, any youthful woman, or even between friends. It can be used for males in some circumstances, but in general this use is rather condescending or intimate. Using chan with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude. Although traditionally honorifics are not applied to oneself, some young women adopt the childish affectation of referring to themselves in the third person using chan (childish because it suggests that one has not learned to distinguish between names used for self and names used by others). For example, a young woman named Kanako might call herself Kanako-chan rather than using a first person pronoun. Chi Male Conjunctions: And = An Are = Ari Because = Eot For = Af Neither = Nán Nahn Or = Oïr O.Ear So Yet But Possessives Personal Pronouns I=I It He She They You=Vos We=Weya Ya. Possessive Determiners Her=Hera His=Hesa Its My=Mi Our=Nuest Their Possessive Pronouns Hers His= Mine Ours Theirs Yours/Your=Vesu Everything Else: A=A After=Aft Age=Aevaayantya Am=Ama Ash=Saarmenen At=Ata Bard=Runo Be=Bé Because=Eot Beauty=Beao A. O. Before=Etentius Blossom, sweet, bloom=Mel Oree Or.E. Blown=Palsus Blowjob=Bémor Blush=Blesha Brother=Vely But=Bo Cherry=Chern Come/Call=Vé Darkness=Nessüm Dead=Himmetuus Demon=Selabolos Did-Des Die/Death=Nexumaer Director, ruler=Senmo Do=Humo Dream=Sael Say.el Earth/Soil=Othos Elder=Alteira Enchant=Tesis Evil=Maleficom Fine=Feo Fire=Centis Flower, land=elya For=Af Forest/Jungle=Selva From=Semé Frottage, rubbing your naked body on someone.=Temae Gentle=Metento Good=Gesa Golden=Gel Grass=Telya Guide/Guider/Leader/=Tómo Have=Fuisti He=Eüm Heart=Herva Hair.Va Heavy/Weight/Carry=Treó Human=Ehmynon In=Ena Immortal=Unnexumaer It=Ile Lee. Joy, happy=Selo Justice=Orfeth Knew=Tuney Little=Lil Love, lover=Amorám Love and tender hate, hating someone but loving them equally or even more. Is a word used for someone who has hurt you, and you are trying to mend the hurt=Emorém Luck=Onnerisis Lush=Vatarach Make=Mena Master=Myo Masturbation=Semae Me, Mine=Mel Met, May=Mela My=Mi the same Mother=Mamae Mound=Kumehvorre Mouth=Myoth Music=Musen Nature=Latumn Neither=Nán No=Na Not=Né Of=Os On=Oite Te Order=Ordo Other world=Osénáménüm Own=Temata Petal=Pitálé Quicky/quick sex=Lilrema Rapture=Rya Root=Aelya Saw=Sanasa Seed=Arem Sex=Rema Sheild/Protect=Vatadeceo Snow=Nel Splendid=Vayana Steel/sword/blade=Audunel Temptation=Taya That=Tu Thanks=Taki The=El Thing, ugly thing (an insult)=Thera Through=Thwen Tongue=Tün Tree/wood=Arumus To/too=Tel Yes=Yi Yee Wanting sex, said to someone as a suggestion for sex, a request for sex=Rémor Wanton=Wentos Water=Kelveima Waterfall=Vesia Well=Benne Neh. Wind=Kelvema With=Motte Te. Would=Worna